magical_girl_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miuki Kinomoto
"It's always nice to have someone there for you to make you smile even when you're not there.....~" '' She is Miuki Kinomoto main and first character Miuki Is a nice cheery, loving yet a bit clumsy girl who is easily to befriend. She tends to keep everyone happy no matter what it requires. Even though she can seem jerky sometimes, deep inside she cares alot for that person and will apologize even though it's not her fault. '''About Character:' Chara Appearance Miuki has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. When she is in magical girl form, she has short hair and when she is in normal form, she has long hair. Soul Gem Her soul gem can't be destroyed. It's symbol is a butterfly and it's color is brown. (according to her wish later) |-| Witch and It's Labyrinth Since she is immortal, her witch is also immortal and can't be taken away by the law of cycle/madoka. Her witch is reversible/she can be changed back into magical girl form. Her witch appearance is a reaper (wearing a hood) with a scythe, with two wings, one with a face of a demon, the other with an angel's. The lower part of the witch is a like a tree, with her corpse/body tied with vines in it. (it's like the heart of the witch). Her witch covers five galaxies, and every time time was reset by Homura, the witch grew stronger and stronger, along with her magical girl potential. As Homura was not aware of this, when she was resetting time for madoka, she didn't know she was actually creating a huge mess. The witch labyrinth consists of three stages and then the main stage of the witch. # The first stage is a city in ruins....with broken dolls. # The second stage is an evil carnival or amusement park like place. # The third stage is a narrow bridge that connects the fourth and second stage. In this stage, there are many mirrors and doors, each showing the past present and future of miuki. Her sad moments and happy moments she spent in her life. Story Summary TBA Rp-ed Story: # Rp-Part 1:http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3293 # Rp-Part 2:http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4503 # Rp-Part 3:http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5667 # Rp-Part 4:http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6013 # Rp-Part 5:http://magical-girl-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6984 # Rp-Part 6:http://mahou-shoujo.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:88 # Rp-Part 7:http://mahou-shoujo.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:755 Relationships *Homura Akemi :At first when Homura betrays her, she despises her alot. Thought after the incident at Miuki's witch's labyrinth with homura, Homura feels sorry for all she did to Miuki. But even though Homura apologized, Miuki doesn't feel the same as she used to do with her/ *Hanako Inoue: A very close friend. She finds hanako very nice and friendly. She would usually hang out with her. She has deep feelings for Hanako, despite the fact she gets too much nervous to confess. She either tries to convey her feelings in a rather "jokingly" manner, to avoid getting hated by her if Hanako doesn't feel the same way. She expects Hanako to feel the same way, and wishes her to confess before herself to avoid embarrassment. (XD) *Shiro Urawa: Her elder sister. Her parallel side came to mitakihara city just to stop the shiro inside miuki's body from using it. Though she doesn't show her love for miuki, deep inside she cares about her alot. *Madoka Kaname: She doesn't like madoka so much since she was the reason homura used her. Miuki sometimes gets jealous of the fact that homura likes madoka more than her. Gallery: Miuki normal.png|Miuki in a casual outfit -normal- (drawn by moi) Miuki 2.png|Miuki in Magical Girl Academy Uniform -normal- (drawn by moi) Hm.png|A chibi Hanamiu (ship) neko drawing by me~ Mi.png|Chibi goddess Miuki by me~ MiukiRequest1.png|A homu miuki drawing as a present on christmas by my brick slap buddy Manacchi~ Homiuki.png|Hommiuki Drawing as a secret santa (X-mas) gift from Masterhands Paper (MH)~ miuki magi.png|Old magical girl visual drawing (that sucks so much......no words to express its shrapness XDDD Category:Miuki15 Category:Magical Girl Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Student